<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Returning the Favor by Crap_Bunny32</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157840">Returning the Favor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32'>Crap_Bunny32</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW shorts tad I rarely writes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crap_Bunny32/pseuds/Crap_Bunny32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Rocky for editting over my mistakes &amp; reword some things on tis to make it sense .u.!</p><p>And welp have me first writting smut. But it's a soft smut because I like to make it soft still and with a plot. Sooo enjoy a little smut fic of tis ship .u.!</p><p>▪︎▪︎▪︎</p><p>Raymond = The Jazz Cat from Alastor's Comic<br/>Adeline = The sheep lady from Alastor's comic</p><p>Yes I named the two tad since I feel like those names fits them somehoe -v-</p><p>P. S. Linda is just a random character I made up on tis one .u.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neonwool, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NSFW shorts tad I rarely writes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Returning the Favor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Rocky for editting over my mistakes &amp; reword some things on tis to make it sense .u.!</p><p>And welp have me first writting smut. But it's a soft smut because I like to make it soft still and with a plot. Sooo enjoy a little smut fic of tis ship .u.!</p><p>▪︎▪︎▪︎</p><p>Raymond = The Jazz Cat from Alastor's Comic<br/>Adeline = The sheep lady from Alastor's comic</p><p>Yes I named the two tad since I feel like those names fits them somehoe -v-</p><p>P. S. Linda is just a random character I made up on tis one .u.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I see… Did he really spare you from the butcher? Or did the butcher become you-know-what to him like the other folks said?” A pause halting the silence before getting it’s way back to reality with an exhale.</p><p>“That m-might be true. But he didn’t even bat an eye at me when he was approaching,” A hum fill the sky with more flare from the yells and screams from the streets as they arrived at an apartment; it was old and wrecked, smaller than the other buildings on each sides of it, looks like it would fall for another month or two.</p><p>A ding of a bell alerted the receptionist to look up and see who came in. They smiled towards the cat as he came in before shooting a glare at the lamb. The cat caught their glare and stepped beside their friend, looking at her and then back to the receptionist.</p><p>He shot back a smile, “She’s with me, Linda,” he said before going up to fetch the keys from the receptionist he called Linda, nudging the other to follow. She followed him idly while Linda keeped her eyes on her.<br/>
“You two still need to pay up for yesterday's meal ‘aight? I ain’t givin’ you two more ways to fleek your way without paying up. Mostly you sly, molding cunt of a Lamb chop!” she barked, making the other yelp. She looked away from Linda’s predatory eyes shooting at her back while following the man in front of her.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
As they arrived at their room, it was left like before; clean as it could be, wooden flooring, and an almost wrecked looking sofa.  Two beds lined each wall, one  a bunk bed, the other a bigger bed. The bathroom lay just beside the bunk bed with a shower inside. The two walked toward the bigger bed setting a bag &amp; a saxophone down. The cat put his hat down on the floor with only a couple of coins in it. Both letting out a sigh as the one looked over the other.</p><p>“You know you could’ve told her that not buying yesterday’s meal wasn’t your fault, right?”</p><p>The lamb’s eyes looked to the ground with a huff, “Yeah. But… I don’t want you to pay for me all the time, Ray. It’s unfair,” she said reasonably with guilt on her eyes</p><p>“It’s Hell, Adeline. Either it’s fair or not, I would rather pay for you than let Linda jab her fangs at you all day. She did that to me before we met. You don’t owe her anything,” He said, avoiding the guilty look on her eyes, as he picked his hat back up from the floor taking out the few coins he got from playing on the street. He sighed when he only received three or four coins from it. <br/>
“Guess I need to do better next time,” he said to himself. Adeline eyed him with a sorrowful eyes and guilty look, she wanted to help him really badly while not wanting him to just pay for her all the time. That’s when an idea popped in her mind</p><p>She blinked and eyed the door hoping it was closed. She smiled when it was and looked back at him. </p><p>“Ray?”</p><p>His ear twitched when his name was called.</p><p>“Yes?” She smiled when she got his attention </p><p>“You know that you always do me favors right?” <br/>
“Yeah? What about it?” </p><p>“What if… Just for night I do favor for you?” </p><p>His brow raised, questioning what she meant but before he could actually ask, she was already getting off the bed, crawling down to be under him,  her hand going over his pants hesitantly. He noticed quickly and chuckled. </p><p>“You really want to do this, huh?”</p><p>Adeline’s face grew redder by the minute as she fiddled around her hooves, nodding shyly back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Ray leaned over and raised her chin up to look at him, giving her a nod and a smile before leaning back letting her undo his pants. Once the boxers were stripped down with a bit of his help, Adeline yelped as his dick hit her slightly on her snout.</p><p>“You alright there?” Ray asked. Adeline rubbed her nose with a pout.  </p><p>“Your dick hit me, you’re gonna be punished!” she threatened.  Ray smirked at her.<br/>
“Oh really no--!!” without any warning Adeline gave a playful hard squeeze on one of his balls making him grunt.</p><p>“So this is how you’re gonna play hhmm~?” he asked, tilting his head to the side. </p><p>“Yes” she mumbled, not looking up as she let her hands move. She rubbed it gently with one hand, another slyly playing with his balls a bit, fiddling it around. </p><p>He grunted and groaned at her actions,  his knees twitched at every touch she made. Clawing the bed sheets while holding his grounds, the bed creaked a little as he moved. </p><p>She eyed back at him to see how he was holding on, smiling as she saw he was enjoying it. ‘Time to take it further’ grinning at her though. She let go, guiding it to her mouth to do the next part.  She let her tongue explore it’s new ‘resident’ slowly and gently at first, tangling and wrapping around it like a snake. </p><p>He groaned, jerking his knee from time to time when her mouth explored around his dick. His one hand reached over her head.  Her ear twitched at the touch, making her look up at him, wondering what he wanted. Going by his expression, she pieced it together and moved her head up and down, as if she had done something like this before, keeping her movements as slow as she could. </p><p>Ray panted out a breath each time she moved closer. He knew this wasn’t the favor he thought he would get. But he’d love to have it more often if she was willing. </p><p>While blowing him, she got the idea to pleasure herself to add to the fun. She tried to quietly fidget her other hand to get her pants off, pausing the blowjob. </p><p> </p><p>Ray noticed the pause and saw her fiddling around with her pants, “You need help there, Adel?” </p><p>Adeline stopped as she heard him speak.</p><p>“S-Sort of. But I haven’t made you cum ye,t” she said, frowning a bit, embarrassed that he caught her.</p><p>Ray smirked slyly as an idea formed his head, “Well, there is a faster way to do it,” he suggested calmly. She looked up to him, curiosity filling her eyes. </p><p>“There is?” <br/>
He nodded but furrowed his brow a little, “Only if you really want to try it. I don’t want to push you further if it’ll harm you,” he said looking genuinely concerned as he waited for her answer. </p><p>It took a moment for her to think before she said, “Then let’s try it.” </p><p>“You sure?” Ray asked, concerned.</p><p>“Mmhhm, you worry too much!” she said with a giggle, he rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Only because I don’t want to hurt you, Cottonball~,” he said purring against her ear, as his arms pulled her up to cuddle her on his lap. She playfully shoved him away from her. He chuckled slightly before helping her out of her sweater, lifting it off after she took her pants and panties off tossing them to the floor. Adeline returned the favor by helping Ray undo his tie as he took off his vest and shirt, making it fair game.</p><p> </p><p>Once both had their clothes off, the two got back to the bed. Ray paused when he noticed she still had something on her.</p><p>“You’re keeping your bra on?” Ray asked.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a bit cold without it” she said, hugging herself as a chill ran through her spine. </p><p>Ray only smirked wider and leaned down her ear, “I’ll warm you up till you’ll burst out~” he teasingly whispered.</p><p>She only blushed even redder. She took her bra off and tossed it to the side, crawling over to him to lining herself up. She felt a little nervous since this was her first time doing it with him. He sensed her nervousness and held her hand with his. </p><p>“I’ll be gentle. Just tell me if it’s too much, okay?” he offered, quietly giving her a kiss on her nose. Adeline gave him a smile before she finally fit it all in her with a moan, holding tightly onto Ray. He kept a grip on her hand while one was on her waist blinking as he looked at her. He smiled back at her before leaning over to snatch a kiss. She let him, wrapping her arms around his neck after letting his hand go around her waist.</p><p>The kiss only deepened as the two started to want each other more than what they had planned before. The tension heating up in the moment. </p><p>Ray bit her lower lip, tongue battling for entrance which she refused to give. She yelped when he moved under her giving him the chance to enter. She shot him a glare as he returned it, a sly look in his eyes that changed to victory as she accepted the defeat pleadingly. He wouldn’t back down. Just <em>yet</em>.</p><p>He lay her down to the bed before letting her breathe pulling back from the kiss, saliva dripping over their mouths.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going to move now. Tell me if it hurt or not, okay?” she nodded at him, giving him the signal to move for the first thrust.</p><p>Adeline gripped on the pillow with one hand when he began thrusting in, letting out a quiet moan as she felt it move in the out again. Slowly, moaning more and more as it hits a certain spot in her. Ray slowly upped his pace, leaning down to bite on her neck. She yelped in surprise when he sped up, hitting right at the spot.</p><p>“A-Aah Ray!... Mmm Yes! There, oh there! R-Ray! Ray!” she moaned out his name while gripping his ear &amp; head. He gave her more marks; from her neck to her shoulder, making her feel owned. She loved to be owned.</p><p>Adeline yelped  when she was turned over to her without giving her warning. He inserted himself into her only to cause her to scream in surprise, gripping both her hands on the pillow. He stopped, thinking he might’ve hurt her and asked if she was alright.  Adeline looked back at him only to smile. </p><p>“I’m alright… J-Just surprised.. Don’t stop though,” she reassured him. He smiled back and leaned over to nuzzle her cheek. She playfully pushed his face away impatiently, giving him a pouty look of wanting. He chuckled at her before continuing where he left off before.</p><p>Adeline moaned and screamed louder and louder as time went on, and both coming closer to their climax.</p><p> </p><p>“Adel, I’m going to…c-cum!” he yelled. <br/>
“Cum in me Raymond! Give me all of it! I want it, please!” she begged which he positioned himself deeper before releasing in her as he came, filling her to the brim.  He gave her one last bite mark on the neck that would surely last till morning.</p><p>Once she was filled with his cum, Ray got off from her before laying beside her. They both had become a panting messes.</p><p>He chuckled slightly, “Linda is going to be mad at us.” shaking his head with a sigh. Adeline looked over and rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Don’t mind her. S-She’s gonna need to deal with it, if we’re still here anyways, RayRay. We gotta still pay her rent.” </p><p>“Don’t call me that.” </p><p>“What RayRay? Thought you like it.”</p><p>Ray’s stripes glowed, making her giggle. He pouted back at her, slightly blushing at the nickname she came up with for him.</p><p>“Alright, maybe,” he finally answered, Adel giggled back at him. </p><p>“And you thought I couldn’t handle it.” </p><p>Ray was a little surprised by her statement. </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” he asked, giving her a small grin, stepping up to the challenge.</p><p>“You thought I was gonna be hurt by it. But I didn’t. I enjoyed it~” she said with a lazy smirk on her face, he rolled his eyes playfully at her. </p><p>“Because I worry about hurting you, Adel.” </p><p>“Whatever you say, Ray,” she said with a yawn.</p><p>“Let’s get some rest, I’ll help you clean the sheets in the morning so Linda won’t bitch about it.” he said as Adeline nodded before scooting closer to him for warmth. He turned the lamp off and pulled the blanket over them as they cuddled naked under the blanket through the night….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>